moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Już dość
Ienstret wpatrywał się w holograficzną projekcję Kraju. Widział jak hordy Legiona wbijają się w tereny Federacji, wycinając sobie drogę przez szeregi jej obrońców. Przybliżając poszczególne miejsca widział jak ta niewielka grupka ludzi podejmuje wyzwanie rzucane im przez nieskończoną wręcz falę nienawiści. W tym samym czasie na inne, rozstawione po całej sali projektory, ukazywały skrajnie różne miejsca. Podczas gdy jedne wyświetlały stały obraz, kolejne zmieniały go z prędkością porównywalną do karabinu maszynowego. Mroczny rozpoczął kolejne okrążenie, które w jego zamyśle miało go odwieść od wykonania planu. Pierwszy wyświetlacz ukazał mu ludzką radość. Yen widział bawiące się dzieci, szczęśliwych ludzi, którzy w kompletnie nieświadomi swego losu, czerpali radość z życia. Ruszył dalej i zobaczył coś czego sam nie miał prawa poczuć od tysiącleci. Widział spacerujące razem zakochane pary, wychowujących swe potomstwo rodziców, którzy chociaż musieli zmagać się z trudami codzienności, zawsze stali przy sobie. Postąpił kilka kroków, tym razem miał przed sobą stały obraz. Przedstawiał mu on którąś z potężnych aglomeracji miejskich, nie miał pewności na co patrzy. Cud ludzkiej myśli architektonicznej, wznoszonej przez pokolenia, trudem milionów rąk, nie krył podziwu dla uporu ludzi, którzy z takim mozołem zbudowali swą cywilizację, a którą miał teraz unicestwić. Kolejne kroki, którym towarzyszył standardowy, głuchy łoskot, postawiły go przed kolejnym szybko zmieniającym się obrazem. Widział gruzy miast, gdzie kule przelatywały nad głowami walczących stron, kobity i mężczyzn zabijających się w imię pustych, pozbawionych sensu poglądów i idei. Widział śmierć i zniszczenie, które powoli wyciągały swe szpony w stronę każdego zakątka tego świata. Niechętnie ruszył dalej. Zobaczył skuloną dziewczynę płaczącą w koncie ciemnego, ciasnego pomieszczenia; celowo oślepione najpewniej uprowadzone wcześniej dziecko, które teraz, nie mogąc dostrzec świata płakało z przerażenia. Widział umierającego bezdomnego, którego nogę pożerała gangrena. Minął jeszcze kilka podobnych, kontrastujących ze sobą wyświetlaczy. Bił się z myślami. "To nie będzie pierwszy raz. Nie pierwszy raz staję przed takim wyborem i za każdym razem, jest on tak samo trudny." mówił sam do siebie w myślach, wspominając swój pobyt tutaj. Kiedy pierwszy raz trafił na Ziemię uznawał ją za barbarzyński, niewarty uwagi świat. Dopiero potem w miarę przemierzania go jego nastawienie powoli zaczęło ulegać zmianie. Dostrzegł cuda stworzone przez ludzkość, a jakiś czas potem został jednym ze strażników pieczęci. Teraz były one złamane, bariery między światami umierały, niebawem niebiosa i piekło miały rzucić się sobie do gardeł, a realność stać się ich polem bitwy. Jednak ani anioły ani diabły, nie miały dość sił by zatrzymać zło czające się w nieznanej części Kraju. "Jest zbyt silny, a oni dadzą mu zbyt dużo mocy. Radość tych ludzi jest niczym wobec cierpienia jakie sami sobie wyrządzają." rozmyślał Mroczny kończąc okrążenie. Stanął przed głównym projektorem. Przejechał szponiastą dłonią po symbolach na czymś, co wydawało się być konsolą. Pojawił się przed nim obraz układu słonecznego. Tym razem nie robił okrążenia, po prostu odwrócił się i rozejrzał po sali. Widział Marsa, Tytana, Europę i kilka inne ciała niebieskie. "Gdyby to było tylko takie proste. Gdyby upadek tej planety oznaczałby upadek tej jednej rasy" pomyślał Ienstret, po czym kontynuował swój wewnętrzny monolog; "Jeśli pozwolę by upadła, razem z nią zginął wszyscy, wszystkie rasy których w swej pewności zdobywanych informacji nie odkryli, lub z powodu strachu przed własną ignorancją zataili" wtedy przez jego głowę przebiegła myśl "Jeśli wykorzysta sieć teleportów, jeśli dowie się że może ruszyć dalej... nie, po prostu nie, NIE MOGĘ MU NA TO POZWOLIĆ!" Wyłączył wszystkie systemy monitorujące i opuścił pomieszczenie. Krokiem szybszym niż wielu mogłoby go podejrzewać, wpadł do pomieszczenia operującego główne działo. Wszystkie systemy pokazywały całkowitą gotowość bojową. "Lid'Og mnie zabije, rozerwie dusze na strzępy i skaże na wieczne cierpienie, ale trudno nie mam innego wyjścia. Pozostaje mi tylko wierzyć, że zrozumie kiedy z nim porozmawiam, jeśli w ogóle będzie chciał rozmawiać." Położył dłoń na niemożliwym do odczytania runie. Do tej pory czarny, zawieszony w bezkresnej toni kosmosu, czarny okręt Ienstreta, cały zapalił się zielonymi światłami, z przenikających go generatorów. Turbiny działa elektromagnetycznego wymierzonego w nieznaną część Kraju, powoli zaczęły się obracać, by po trwającej wieczność chwili, wypuścić broń której żaden przeciwnik nie miał prawa się oprzeć. Mierzący ponad sto metrów pocisk poleciał w stronę planety. Normalnie magiczne bariery mogły spokojnie chronić Legiona przed jakimikolwiek atakami z zewnątrz, lecz nie przed tym. Był to wynalazek nieznanej rasy, nawet Ienstret nie wiedział dokładnie kim byli jej przedstawiciele, lecz z pewnością byli oni mistrzami panowania nad światem materialnym. Zaopatrzony we własny generator pola zerowego pocisk przebił się przez barierę magiczną. Sługi Legiona starały się zatrzymać obiekt spadający prosto na ich terytorium, lecz nie miały na to nawet najmniejszej szansy. Wypaczone przez mroczną moc, miały jej w sobie tak wiele, że jakiekolwiek pociski którymi strzelały w obiekt po prostu rozsypywały się po trafieniu w pole zerowe. Ludzie na terenie całego Kraju widzieli jasny obiekt spadający z nieba, a chwilę potem dostrzegli jak światło słoneczne nad nieznaną częścią Kraju przygasa. Ta złowroga ciemność, powoli zaczęła stawać się co raz większa i większa, aż wszyscy walczący nie zdali sobie sprawy, że jest to tak naprawdę potężna fala uderzeniowa. Ludzie i nieludzie, wszyscy którzy pozostali wolni od mrocznego spaczenia, zaczęli uciekać przed zagrożeniem, kompletnie ignorując fakt, że bestie Legiona wiły się właśnie w konwulsjach, jęcząc opętańczo. Nie było jednak mowy żeby mocą jaka spadła teraz na świat. Populacja całej planety była przerażona widokiem nagle ciemniejącego nieba. Jedni ludzie wili się z przerażenia na ziemi wrzeszcząc o końcu świata, inni uciekali do domów lub kościołów, szukając ratunku przed czymkolwiek co miało nadejść. Po całym globie przeszła fala samobójstw ludzi spodziewających się końca istnienia planety. Z terenu Kraju momentalnie zniknęły wszystkie istoty magiczne, niezależnie od tego jak potężne by były. Zarówno armia jak i wysłannicy Legiona, pozbawieni mocy swego pana umierali teraz w męczarniach. Niestety sytuacja wyglądała bardzo podobnie z każdym użytkownikiem magii, z którego natychmiast została wyssana cała dostępna moc, często przy okazji zabierając ze sobą energie życiową. Jednakże każdy normalny człowiek na planecie, czy inna istota pozbawiona mocy nadnaturalnych, nie poczuła absolutnie żadnych zmian. O wiele gorzej wyglądało to za to w zaświatach. Energia pocisku rozdarła zasłonę między światami w miejscu trafienia i wdarła się do świata duchów. Dla bytów zmiaeszkujących tamten wymiar, było to niczym nieskończenie potężny wir, który zasysał do siebie całą energię, a co za tym idzie wszystkie byty go zamieszkujące. Kiedy te trafiły do wiru były dosłownie zerowane. Znikała świadomość, wspomnienia, zdolności, zostawała jedynie czysta, nieskażona niczym energia, która stale jednak narastała i z czasem musiała znaleźć ujście i znalazła, w świecie materialnym Po ciemności, nastał rozbłysk potężnego światła. Uwolniona do świata realnego energia zaświatów przetoczyła się przez cały świat. Tym razem to istoty zwyczajne padły jej ofiarą. Nie istnieje w żadnej mowie, w żadnym świecie możliwość oddania tego, jak potężna moc została uwolniona w czasie eksplozji. Dość by powiedzieć, że lodowce na biegunach, oraz górskie czapy lodowe nie zdążyły nawet ulegać porządnemu stopieniu, a już parowały, podobnie jak rzeki, jeziora, morza i oceany, a na wszelkich istotach żywych kończąc. Potężne uderzenie pocisku naruszyło strukturę płyty tektonicznej, a oddana energia zaświatów sprawiła że jedna z nich dosłownie zaczęła się rozsypywać. Ienstret stacjonował na orbicie jeszcze przez miesiąc dokładnie skanując jej powierzchnie, czujnikami tak silnymi, że dotarłyby do samego jądra planety. Nie znalazł niczego, energia materialna i niematerialna po prostu się wyzerowały, zostawiając martwy, pusty glob. Podobnie było w zaświatach. W miejscu gdzie powinny być niebiosa i piekło, zniknęły, tak samo jak wszystko niematerialne, co miało choć mały związek z tą planetą. Mroczny stanął na mostku swego okrętu. Przejechał palcami po konsoli. Silniki statku zostały wprawione w ruch. Wiedział że to co zrobił jest niewybaczalne, że zniszczenia jakich dokonał nie da się już cofnąć, ale wiedział że było to konieczne, dla dobra innych. Po jakimś czasie przed okrętem zaczął formować się wir zielonego światła, który zaraz potem wciągnął okręt. Ienstret zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie martwy świat. Kategoria:Opowiadania